


They Call It Abracadabra

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, F/M, Face-Sitting, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:59:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7481481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You sit on Kōshi's face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Call It Abracadabra

**Author's Note:**

  * For [demigayness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/demigayness/gifts).



> It's important to note that while both characters are still in high school, they are eighteen.
> 
> If you find any mistakes or have any suggestions, let me know in the comments.
> 
> Enjoy.

There’s a gentle thunderstorm outside, clouds hanging ominous and heavy over the small houses of the town and shrouding the people in miles of darkness. The only light-source that streams through the blinds of the window is the occasional flash of lightning, followed by the angry rumbling of the sky. It’s wet and cold and frankly disgusting out there, what with all of the alleyway trash being pushed about by the rivers of rain and the overwhelming smell of the backed-up sewage system.

Inside of Sugawara’s room you’re comfortable and warm all over, practically burning where he’s leaving lazy kisses to your inner thigh.

You’re both still in your school uniforms, for the most part. Aside from a few buttons being undone and both of your shoes being left abandoned at the door, you’re fully dressed. But his (and your) eagerness have gotten the best of you and you haven’t had the chance to take much else off. Now, with you on your back and his head between your thighs, and your skirt held up by your hands, and his calloused fingers trailing up underneath your button-down shirt and grabbing your waist delicately like you’ll break, you’re frustrated and angry that you’re not naked right now and getting ravished like you feel like you deserve.

But Sugawara doesn’t seem to mind as much as you do. In fact, his eyes say that he finds your frustration kind of funny, and the way he sticks his tongue out into your flesh only adds coal to the fire. You try to rock your hips forward, in a way that says, “Hey, can we move along here?” but he just tightens his grip on your waist and looks up at you in a way that sends shivers down your spine. Lightning strikes at that moment, too, casting a second of light onto his features and making your blood run cold.

He wastes no time teasing your thigh again, and once it’s marked enough he moves to the other one, occasionally running his hands up and down your torso. During one particularly loving kiss, he reaches up with both of his hands and expertly undoes the front-clasp of your bra so that he can knead your nipples with his thumbs. He does it gently, much too gently for your liking, and you’re about to complain when he tongues at your pussy through the fabric of your panties suddenly.

It’s less arousing than it is surprising, and you suck in a harsh breath and curl in on yourself, dropping the fabric of your skirt onto his face. He lets out a laugh, right into your crotch, and you pull your hips back so he can breathe. His hands slide out from under your shirt.

“Maybe we should get undressed,” Sugawara suggests, like it’s an original idea.

“You think?” He just laughs, and sits up to take off his shirt and pants after you get off of his bed. Your shirt takes way too long to get off of your body, and angrily you throw it to the ground as if that will ease some of your anger. It doesn’t, because you end up fumbling with your skirt too. Had your boyfriend not already unclasped your bra for you, you know you would have spent an hour wrestling out of it. Sugawara sits at the edge of his bed with his hands beside him, watching you struggle with a gentle grin on his face, up until you’re about to rip your panties off.

“Hey, wait, wait, wait,” he says quickly, when the simple cotton panties are about halfway down your thighs. You do stop, deer in headlights, and freeze in an awkward crouched position. Sugawara grabs your wrist and tugs you towards him and you stand between his spread legs. He plays with the edge of your panties and breathes, “Leave these on.”

“Kōshi, I didn’t know you were a pervert.” Even though you say this, you put the panties back over your hips and settle them there with a little snap of the waistband.

“I’m not a pervert!” In the darkness of his room you can practically see his face turning red, his blush quickly spreading from his neck to his ears. He scratches awkwardly at the back of his head with one hand and grazes his thumb over your hip with his other hand. “I just think they’re cute.”

You can’t really argue with that, so you go about kissing him instead, putting your hands on his shoulders and meeting his lips for a quick peck. “So how do you want to do this?” You ask, inches away from his face.

He runs his hands up and down your body again, from your waist to your thighs. “I was _thinking_ ,” he begins, leaning in to press a line of kisses on your stomach.

“You were _thinking_ ,” you echo, playing with his silver hair. All of the attention that Sugawara provides your body does wonders in making you hot all over; with every kiss you feel more and more loved and appreciated, like he’s _worshiping_ you, and it’s random moments like these where you feel genuinely happy you ended up with someone like him.

“I was _thinking_ ,” he says again, looking up at you, “that you could sit on my face.”

“Aha! I knew it!” You grab him by the hair and tug, pulling him away from your body. He groans, low in his throat, squeezing his eyes closed for a small moment. The sound goes straight to your cunt, along with the thought of rocking back and forth on his mouth, and if you weren’t turned on before you’re sopping wet now. “I _knew_ you were a kinky motherfucker!” You exclaim anyway, even though you’re also enjoying all of this.

“Okay, okay, you got me.” Just like that, Sugawara’s smile is back. “What am I supposed to do about it?”

“Lie on your back, for starters.” Your boyfriend does just that, and you climb up so that you’re on your hands and knees above him. His eyes flick up and down your body and lightning strikes again; the roaring of the thunder that comes shortly afterward rivals the roaring of your heart. You’re trembling in anticipation and Sugawara notices, cupping your face with one of his hands and leaning up to kiss you. He’s all gentle and no tongue, rubbing his thumb over your cheekbone.

“You’re going to send me to an early grave,” he says after he breaks away, breathing hard.

“Because I’m going to suffocate you with my vagina?” Sugawara laughs, an airy sound that you’d love to be buried in, and then scoots you forward with his inhuman strength.

“That’s how I want to go,” he admits. You situate yourself so that you’re straddling his face, and he moves around so that he’s at the head of his bed. His arms are underneath your legs, spreading you further, bringing you lower, and you do so without question, because you have about two hours worth of sexual frustration and you want all the stimulation you can get. Sugawara gets down to business immediately, kissing open-mouthed at your swollen lips through the cotton of your panties and you let out an appreciative sigh, grabbing your tits and squeezing them for the sake of doing so.

With each minor movement that he makes, his nose brushes up against your clit, and although the sensation is muted by your underwear, you’re shocked by how _good_ it feels. His nails dig just slightly into the meat of your thighs and you twitch all around him; another flash of lightning tells you that he’s got his eyes shut and his eyebrows furrowed. He’s concentrating on you, listening hard, and you let out a quiet moan. You rock your hips forward and he follows you with his mouth, groaning hard and hot against the damp fabric.

You lose your sight for a moment or two when he presses his tongue against your cunt, and then dive forward to grab the headboard when he finds your clit and sucks on it. “Fuck, Kōshi, come on,” you whine. Your hellish panties have been rendered useless -- they’re soaked beyond recognition, both with your slick and his saliva. Sugawara pulls back from your crotch and you resist the urge to slam it back down on his lips.

“We should have left the lights on,” he pants. One of his hands leaves your body so he can spit into his palm, and with the same hand he reaches down, fishes himself out of his boxers, and starts a languid pace on his dick. He gasps then sighs, breathing hard against the skin of your thigh. “I want to see you.”

Your heart convulses in your chest and you find it hard to breathe. You try to work up a witty response to that, but end up opening and closing your mouth like an idiot as the words die in your throat. Sugawara chuckles and his mouth returns to your pussy -- the sound is delicious and sends vibrations through your core. You turn your head to watch as he jacks himself off, slow and deliberate; he pays close attention to the head of his cock, rolling his fingers over it expertly. This is the naughtiest you’ve seen him, and it’s all types of unfair that he has this much of an influence on you. You roll your hips in time with his pace, and with his other hand he reaches up under the hem of your panties to squeeze your ass.

“Kōshi, I--” His nails dig into your flesh and his hand quickens its pace at the sound of his name. “I need to take these off, I can’t--”

He silences your gibberish by pulling back from your groin and pressing kiss, kiss, kisses on your thigh again, his hand sliding away from your ass to reach around your leg and pull your panties aside. All at once your cunt is exposed to the cool air, and you feel like you’re on fire. You’re glad the lights are off, because you don’t want Sugawara to see how exposed you are (nevermind the fact that he’s seen it all before and insists that he _loves_ every inch of your body.)

When his mouth comes back, pleasure explodes throughout your body, and you tighten around his tongue when it prods at your entrance. You start to fuck yourself on his mouth, moaning louder than the thunder, your legs aching as you hold yourself up and cant your hips back and forth. Desperate, you grab his hair and pull on it and he fucking _whimpers_ , shuddering beneath you and jacking himself harder.

But it’s not enough.

Sugawara manages to get a finger inside of your pussy; in the situation he’s in, he can’t piston it in and out of you like he wants, so he settles with curling his finger and pressing hard against your walls, probably looking for your g-spot like he has been since day one. He doesn’t find it but it feels phenomenal anyway when coupled with the feeling of his tongue against your clit, flicking relentlessly. You’re breathing pretty hard now, feeling like a thermometer, getting hotter and hotter under all the attention.

His finger is joined by another one and he thrusts them shallowly inside your twitching cunt. With his fingers inside of you, your labia are spread open enough to fully expose your clit; he takes advantage of that and brings you into his mouth, sucking hard so that the nub thrums against his tongue. When his fingers curl upward and start rubbing in circles, you’re done for, spasming helplessly around him and defiling his face with your cum.

You ride out your orgasm til you’re shaking and can’t take much more, jerking against his face. When you’re done, you unstraddle his head and lie on your back beside him, feeling boneless. Sugawara starts licking your slick off of his fingers -- you can no longer hear the slapping of skin, the tell-tale sound of him jerking himself off, so once you catch your breath you turn your head to him. “Did you get off?”

“Ah, no,” he admits, and sure enough, when you look down and squint through the darkness, he’s swollen and hard.

“Come here,” you say, and he obeys, situating himself so that he’s on top of you between your bent knees. You wrap your legs around his waist and he grabs at your legs frantically.

“No, wait. I don’t have a condom.”

“So?”

“ _So_ ,” he starts, and you know you’ve struck some sort of cord with the tone of voice he has, “that is a terrible idea and we are _not_ doing that.”

“Come on,” you whine, your voice going up about five octaves. “Please, Kōshi, I need your thick cock inside my tight pussy.”

He stops breathing for a second and you stifle your laughter by biting your hand -- your dirty talk is absolute trash and Sugawara falls for it every time. You roll your hips against his and his shaft slides against your wet panties, making him sigh and--

“No.” Sugawara grabs your hip tightly with one hand and you stop, blood running cold. “Not without a condom.”

Sometimes you dislike the sensibility of your boyfriend, but deep down you know that his decision is for the best. Huffing, you say, “Well fine, then. You can just cum all over my stomach.”

He seems to like that idea a lot better, and relaxes when you unwrap your legs from his body. It doesn’t take him very long to finish once he starts jacking himself off; he says your name twice before shooting his load all over your torso, strings of semen landing on your stomach, chest, and even some on the fabric of your panties. Not like it matters -- as soon as you go home, you’re going to throw them away.

Sugawara buries his face in your hair after he flops over beside you, panting as he comes down from his high. “You know I love you, right?”

“I don’t know, Kōshi. It’s a little hard to remember when you tell me ten times a day.” His breathy laugh against your head makes you warm.

The thunderstorm outside continues.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm never going outside again.


End file.
